Virus and virus-like particles are being extensively emerged as promising building blocks for biomedical applications. Viruses provide a wide array of shapes as rods and spheres, and variety of sizes spanning from tens to hundreds of nanometers. These protein structures are evolutionary tested, multi-faceted systems with highly ordered spatial arrangement, and natural cell targeting and genetic information storing capabilities.
For example, virus and virus-like particles are being explored for targeting tumors. Currently, the ability to target tumors and deliver therapeutics to specific locations in the body is a primary goal in cancer medicine. Targeted delivery of drugs is ideal in order to enhance therapeutic benefit as well as reduce systemic toxicity.
However, a need exists for further development of compositions and methods for targeting tumor growth, for treating the tumor cells, and expanding their understanding to develop further treatments.